Snow
by Combustibility
Summary: Annie needs help with groceries, and Armin's there to lend a hand. Fluff. Aruani. Lots of blushies!


**Snow**

Annie absolutely hated snow. It was cold and wet and no matter how many layers of clothing she put on it still found its way down her back and into the crooks and crannies of her clothes and onto her skin.

She trudged through the four inch snow, fixing her scarf so it covered her neck completely and a part of her mouth. A car rushed past her on the road, spraying gray slush everywhere. It dripped onto her ankles and some droplets found their way into her boots. Now partially wet, cold, and frustrated, Annie continued on her way to the store.

Her father had sent her along with a twenty dollar bill to get more milk and bread. She looked both ways twice before crossing the street. She hurried across, wanting to get to the store and get out of this Winter Horrorland, but from where she lived the store was quite far off. Finally she reached the store, shaking the snow off her boots before entering. She bought what she needed and left the store and continued on the long walk back home.

Annie checked her watch, gripping her bags tightly. It was almost noon. She walked on and, oblivious to the sheet of ice below her feet, slipped and fell on her back. Her head banged against the hard ice, making her inhale sharply. Her bags were scattered and she was sure the milk had a dent in it. Dazed, she watched as a few people walked on by without giving her a glance. Guess she wasn't in their Universe of Obligation. "Are you alright?"

Annie looked up at the flushed face above her, a boy around her age with tousled blond chin length hair. His wide blue eyes stared at her with concern as he waited for her to respond. She may not have been in the other people's Universe of Obligation, she was sure she was in his.  
>She sat up, rubbing her head and nodded.<p>

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." The boy titled his head and touched her forehead, making her freeze. "You got quite a nasty cut there."

Annie blushed slightly at how close he was. He noticed her discomfort and stepped back, extending a gloved hand. "My name's Armin."

She gripped his hand as he pulled her up. "Annie."  
>He nodded and began picking up her bags. Annie touched her forehead, taking note of the cut on it. She looked at her fingers and found a drop of blood on them.<p>

Armin smiled at her, handing her a tissue to wipe her forehead with. She did. "Where to?" Annie blinked, taken aback by his question. "Huh?" "Where to? It seems you need help carrying these bags, so I'll help you." Annie shook her head. "I can do it myself, thanks." She reached for the bags but he pulled them out of her reach.

He looked at her with those big blue eyes, and she sighed, giving in. She led the way, Armin beside her. "You have a nice name you know?"

She glanced at him, deadpan. The blond boy went on, "It suits someone silent like you. It's a common name, but when I found out it was yours, it suddenly became unique. A weird name for someone who looks like you."

Annie averted his eyes, not knowing how to respond to his compliments. She was never used to them. She wasn't even sure if the last part was one. The only compliments she got were from her father, and they were during sparring practice. Well, he never complimented her;they were actually insults to make her fight better. "Thanks. Your name is kinda weird, too." Armin laughed. It was soft and quite. Something about it made her want to listen to it again. And again.

"Thanks," he replied.

They continued walking just as the snow began to fall again. They were close to her house, just a few blocks away. "Are you sure you want to carry these to my house? I could carry the rest…,"Annie asked. "It's fine. I live near here actually."

Annie nodded. She watched her breath leave her mouth and create a little cloud in front of her. Her back still ached and there was a dull throbbing in her head from the impact.

"You look nice with snow in your hair."

Annie blushed, warming her cold bitten cheeks. "Wha…?" Armin smiled at her, nodding at her hair. "Like some sort of snow queen."

"I hate snow," she replied, looking away from him. The blush on her face was turning from a light

shade of pink to red.

"What? Why?" the blond asked, incredulous.

"It's cold. And wet. It takes the longest time to dry out. Not only that but the neighborhood brats

always throw snowballs at me."

"Have you hit them back?"

"Yes. With my baseballs."

Armin chuckled, amused at the thought. Annie trudged forward, tripping over a hidden obstacle. Armin grabbed her arm and pulled her close, steadying her.

"Whoa there. You okay?"

Annie cursed under breath. "God dammit not again." She brushed aside her blonde bangs, breathing heavily. Again he gave her that smile. He blushed slightly at their closeness. Annie frowned, face red and turned back to the task at hand.

Armin followed her, flustered. He hadn't noticed her beauty before, not even the other times when he got close to her. Being around her suddenly made him feel weird. He was sure she was just as flustered as him.

"What school do you go to, Annie?" he asked, clearing his throat.

"Maria, Rose, and Sina's private school."

"Wha- I go there, too!"he said. "Well, I'll be going there. I just moved here about a week ago."

She grunted in response, making her seem uninterested, but inside she wanted to know more about this kind boy who was the only one who helped her.

Finally, she reached her house. She took out her keys from her pocket and turned to Armin.  
>"Well, uh, thanks for helping me carry these home."<p>

"Your welcome, Annie." They stood there, not knowing what to do. Armin, now sweating bullets and face red, let out a short, "Bye", and walked down the path to the sidewalk.

Annie opened her door and looked back at him. He crossed the street and turned towards a house. He walked up the path, opened the door, and turned back to Annie and gave her a small smile before going in.

Mouth agape, Annie let out a small squeak. He lived…right across from her? Joy blossomed inside like a flower, and she quickly closed her mouth when she heard her father call her name.  
>She stepped into her home, but looked back at the brick house across the street before closing the door.<p>

"What're you smiling for?" her father asked.

"Nothing."

Hehee have some aruani fluff.

Don't own Shingeki No Kyojin


End file.
